For decades, drying technology using deliquescent desiccants has been used in the industry. Recently, the producers of deliquescent desiccants have made certain improvements to the desiccants and the process using these desiccants. In particular, the document “Liquid Drying by Solid Desiccant Materials: Experimental Study and Design Method”, F. Augier, C. Boyer and M. Vassieu, O & Gas Science and Technology—Rev. IFP, Vol. 63 (2008), No. 6 , pp. 713-722, has been known, which describes drying using deliquescent products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,453 discloses a compressed air desiccant based on deliquescent material; in the specific configuration shown in FIG. 11, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,453 discloses the use of a support layer (for the deliquescent material) made of plastic spheres, the dimensions of which are 2 inches in diameter to a desiccant having more than 8 inches in diameter; this support layer serves to better disperse the compressed air, Barnett J W in Oil and Gas Journal, Penwell, Houston, Tex., US, Vol. 94, No. 16, 15 Apr. 1996 , pages 68-70 , describes a new calcium chloride powder formulation for drying distillates from commercial refineries;it also discloses the use of a multi-layer salt powder support comprising two types of gravel topped with sand. EP171578 relates to a nuclear fuel processing method for extracting heavy metals.